


Focus

by erza_mikazuki



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bartender Yamazaki Sousuke, Bottom Kuroko Tetsuya, Boys Kissing, Drunken Flirting, Established Relationship, Flirting, Gay Sex, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Model Kise Ryouta, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Rough Sex, Tender Sex, Top Kise Ryouta, Yaoi, established Kise Ryouta/Kuroko Tetsuya, kise/sousuke flirting only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 16:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erza_mikazuki/pseuds/erza_mikazuki
Summary: Kise hasn't seen Kuroko in almost a month due to being abroad and being busy with back to back shoots since he touched back down in Tokyo. He's already late to meet Kuroko and the rest of the GoM at the bar to welcome him back. The stoic boy hasn't reacted to Kise's tardiness or appearance causing Kise to be down. Getting a drink at the bar, the handsome bartender starts to flirt with an oblivious Kise. How will Kuroko react?





	Focus

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is the first fanfic I'll have ever posted on Ao3 :) Please treat me well!

 

Kise was running late to the party. His photoshoot had run over two hours late. As he hopped on the subway he texted his boyfriend:

_To: Kurokocchi_

_Subject: Sorry_

_Kurokocchi >_<; photoshoot ran late, I’m sorry babe! I’m on my way! _

_  
_ He hit the power button to put the screen to sleep as he held onto the post by the door, loosening his black necktie to breath a bit easier as the train he hopped onto. His phone vibrated in his pocket, and he pulled it out expecting a reply from his boyfriend

_To: Kise_

_Subject: RE: Sorry_

_K._

Kise’s brow furrowed, he still couldn’t get a read on his boyfriend’s reactions to things despite having been together for years. He wasn’t sure if this ‘K’ would bode well for him; which is exactly why Kise was sprinting to his destination for the evening. He hated making his icy blue haired partner upset with his semi-unpredictable work schedule. Especially today. He had been gone overseas for a little over three weeks and the moment he had landed back in Japan he had back to back shoots. They had barely seen each other since he touched back down in Japan; he was dying to spend time with his boyfriend.

As the train pulled up to the station, Kise was the first one off the train and started to make a break for it, holding his blazer in one hand as he sprinted through the station. As he reached the bar he paused in front of the storefront, straightening up his clothes up a little bit in the reflection, taking a deep breath to calm down a little bit as he stepped inside.

The bar was filled with a haze of smoke and many groups of people but he knew where he was headed, the usual back corner where he saw a myriad of hair colors sitting at a booth with a round table. He immediately spotted his boyfriend seated at the end of the booth. He approached the table and greeted his friends with his typical ‘Yo!’ and salute as he slid into the booth next to Kuroko. He wrapped his right arm around Kuroko’s shoulder and gave him a peck on the cheek; Kuroko didn’t flinch at all as he sipped on his beer. Kise pouted and said,

“Kurokocchiii please don’t be mad” as he pulled him in closer and put his head on top of icy blue hair.

The bluenette male turned to his lover with his blank stare and said, “What makes you think I’m mad Kise-kun?”

“Kurokocchi just wrote ‘K’ in your text to me and didn’t even react when I kissed you on the cheek! I feel like you’re mad!”

“Kise-kun, you’re overreacting. Grab a drink at the bar and re-join us quickly. Everyone’s been waiting for you, and so have I.”

Kise huffed and got up and asked if anyone needed another drink from the bar. After several declines, he headed towards the bar, leaning against the counter and waited for the bartender to come down his way. When Kise looked up at the bartender he was a taken aback by this new face at their regular spot. He noticed how handsome the man at the other end of the counter was. Tall, broad shouldered with dark brown hair and droopy teal eyes. His white button-up shirt with rolled up sleeves as he shook a cocktail tumbler and poured a drink into a martini glass. He flashed a smile at the customer as he handed the drink while another bartender took over to handle the transaction. The way this guy carried himself, especially that charming smile: was this guy a model too?

The bartender caught Kise’s eye and he smirked at the blonde and made his way over to Kise and said, “Is there something on my face? You seem to be staring pretty hard at it”

Kise shook his head to snap out of being zoned out, “Oh no, sorry, I, uh...didn’t mean to stare. It’s just...uh...yeah,” Kise brought his hand to the back of his neck and looked down at the counter out of embarrassment. What was he even trying to say?

The bartender raised an eyebrow at the flustered blonde, amused at the sight in front of him he decided to lean in to tease the blonde some more, “Hmm? What was that? I couldn’t quite hear you.”

Kise started to feel heat rise up his neck and to his ears. When was the last time he felt so embarrassed in front of someone like this? WHY was he getting flustered should be more disconcerting he thought. Kise was usually supposed to be the epitome of calm, cool and collected, or, well, at least he liked to think that. The friends he was with, including his partner, would like to say otherwise. He nervously laughed and said, “Ah, it’s nothing. Really,” as he finally looked up at the bartender who was now leaning in on the counter.

“Hmmm, if you say so blondie. So, what will it be handsome?” the bartender said smirking some more.

“uh..I’d like a Stella Artois please.”

“Coming right up,” the teal-eyed man winked. As the bartender turned his back to grab a glass and continued to pour his beer from the tap close by, Kise finally breathed a heavy exhale and thought to himself _Get it together Ryouta! This bartender is flirting!! Kurokocchi is waiting back at the booth!_ The bartender turned back to Kise and said, “Do you want to keep a tab open? Or close it out?”

“I, uh, I’ll keep it open.”

“Alright, see ya in a bit then,” he threw Kise another wink paired with a blinding smile as he typed something into the register and then went to cater other customers. Kise headed back to the booth and sidled up next to Kuroko wrapping his arm around him again and listened  amongst the conversation between his group of friends.

“Kise-kun, that took you awhile,” Kuroko said flatly.

“Ah, sorry Kurokocchi! But that bartender was giving me a bit of a hard time. I think he was flirting with me.” He laughed as he continued to engage his boyfriend.

Kuroko glanced at the bar while Kise was animatedly talking about his travels overseas and his eyes landed upon the bartender behind the counter. Tall, handsome, with a permanent scowl on his face. He was flirting with Kise? Kuroko looked at him in disbelief, that guy didn’t seem to have any charm whatsoever.

Kuroko turned his attention back to his babbling boyfriend. He inwardly smiled as he watched his boyfriend animatedly talk about his modeling jobs that took him abroad. Kuroko wasn’t really one to express his emotions much, but he was hopelessly head over heels in love with Kise Ryouta. Kuroko was drawn in by Kise’s overwhelmingly bright personality and expressiveness, the things that he personally lacked. He was Kuroko’s light, and he had been for a really long time. Sure, Aomine and Kagami had served as his light on the basketball court, but Kise’s light permeated in every aspect of his life. Once Kuroko had caught Kise’s attention, Kise never let him out of his sight again. His persistent nature in throwing attention at Kuroko over the years was like the sun breaking through on the cloudiest days. Kise made Kuroko feel like he was the center of of the universe. His light, his love, HIS Ryouta. Yeah, it sounds cheesy, but that’s the type of stuff Kise made him feel. He hung onto every word that spilled out of Kise’s mouth, his cheerful voice melting away Kuroko’s irritability. He could listen to Kise tell nonsensical stories and talk about stuff he didn’t necessarily care for all day long just to listen to his boyfriends voice. It was cheerful, yet somewhat soft - it had a smooth silky tone to it that sent shivers up Kuroko’s spine.

Kuroko had been somewhat annoyed that Kise was late, but work is work. Kise has no control over photoshoots. It was something that Kuroko had learned to accept. If he were being honest, he secretly loved to play mad and hard to get just so that Kise would ramp up his efforts in spoiling him with attention.

When Kise got up for another round of drinks at the bar, Kuroko decided to keep an eye on said flirty bartender. His eyes widened when he realized that he was indeed flirting with his Kise. The bartender was leaning his forearms on the counter as he chatted Kise up with a disarming smile. Kuroko was baffled. How does someone with that kind of permanent frown even have the mimetic muscles to smile the way he did at his boyfriend. HIS boyfriend! He could tell that Kise was getting flustered with the way he was rubbing his neck. Kuroko rolled his eyes, he knew that when Kise was flustered he was actually cute as hell. He figures the bartender has picked up on this habit and is playing into it and getting his boyfriend worked up. When Kise came back to the table, Kuroko didn’t make a fuss about it.

The next time Kise went up to get a drink the bartender was starting to be a little more flirty, and leaning in closer to his boyfriend with his stupid smirks and winks. Kuroko couldn’t help but continually roll his eyes at this guy, he was so desperate for Kise. Unfortunately, Kise isn’t good with letting his pursuer’s down. He kind of just lets them believe what they want to believe. That was clear in middle school when Haizaki bragged about stealing Kise’s girlfriend, when Kise said she just hung around him. Kuroko tried not to let it get to him, but this guy was starting to get on his nerves, he was trying to spend time with his boyfriend. Kise’s been gone for almost a month!  For the most part, Kuroko was pretty tolerant of people hitting on Kise, after all his boyfriend WAS a model, Kise was probably used to guys and girls flirting with him and somehow evading them in the end. Kise was beyond loyal to Kuroko - he didn’t doubt that one bit.

By the fourth drink, Kise was a little tipsy, and even though Kuroko would offer to be the one to get drinks, Kise insisted on doing it and putting it on his tab. Much to Kuroko’s annoyance he couldn’t argue with Kise in the end; he never let Kuroko pay for anything. In fact,  he actually spoiled Kuroko a lot, lavished him with fancy dinners, nights out, and even weekend getaways whenever they had the opportunity to arise. Kise’s took any chance he could to spend one-on-one time with Kuroko and made it an occasion, no matter how small or big it was always an occasion and it was always just the two of them with absolutely zero interruptions; Kise often forced a no technology rule when they were together. So they’d turn off their phones, not bring their laptops and just bask in each others presence. It was Kise’s way of making up for the times they had to be apart. Kuroko was happy and believed himself to be incredibly lucky that he had a boyfriend that valued the time that was missed and spent together. The fact that this was priority to Kise made Kuroko feel at ease when Kise did have to go away for weeks at a time. When Kise came back from the bar, he told Kuroko that the bartender’s name was ‘Sousuke’ and that he was a college student at a nearby university and was a swim coach. Kuroko could feel a fire build inside, what the heck was this bartender’s problem! Already on a first name basis?

At the 6th time Kise got up to grab another round of drinks, everyone was tipsy, including Kuroko himself. Again, he kept a watchful eye on his boyfriend as he watched the bartender talk to Kise yet again. But this time the bartender touched Kise’s forearm, and let his hand linger on him. Kise didn’t brush it off, and that was probably because he was borderline drunk, and per usual wasn’t going to be upfront about anything. But, that was the final straw. No one. NO ONE, touches or looks at  Kise like THAT in front of Kuroko. The icy blue haired boy felt a wave of anger rise up inside him, matched with a feeling of boldness. He whispered to the captain of the Generation of Miracles, “Akashi-kun, do you think you can take care of Kise’s tab. I-NO, WE need to leave. NOW.”

Akashi pulled away from the whisper and looked at Kuroko. This was serious, Akashi could see a fire burning in Kuroko’s eyes, and the captain nodded and said he’d take care of everything.

Kuroko grabbed Kise’s coat that had been wedged between him and Kise for safe keeping. He bid the rest of the Generation of Miracles goodbye and apologized for having to leave so abruptly. He needed Kise, and he needed him out of there as quickly as possible. The bartender had stolen much of the quality time that Kise should’ve spent with Kuroko and the rest of their friends and on top of that the flirtatious nature of the bartender seemed to be garnering the blonde’s attention away from them. He was drawing attention away from Kuroko, and that made him burn with jealousy. Kuroko was so used to the overbearing affection that Kise was known to shower him with that this just felt out of place. Pair that with Kise being gone for so long, of course Kuroko was up to his limit. He was starved for attention.

He marched up behind Kise, who was still chatting with the bartender. He couldn’t get Kise’s attention when he first called him. This was one of those times that Kuroko wished he wasn’t so ‘invisible’. Filled with frustration, he brushed up against Kise at the counter, grabbed the beer in Kise’s hand and chugged it in one go. Kise was completely shocked, and just stood there blinking at his boyfriend, “Kurokocchi…?” Ice blue met yellow, and then looked at teal.

Kuroko turned to his boyfriend, grabbed his tie and pulled him down and planted a kiss on Kise’s lips. Kise was shocked yet again by his boyfriend’s aggressive behavior, but once felt their lips slot together perfectly he couldn’t help but close his eyes and let his shoulders sag as he melted into Kuroko’s kiss. Kuroko slid his tongue across Kise’s lower lip sending a shiver up the blonde’s spine. Kuroko pulled away slightly putting his forehead against his boyfriend’s while holding onto his tie and said, “Ryouta, we’re going home.”

Kise felt goosebumps rise on his skin as he heard the shorter male speak his given name with such a soft authoritative tone. He could see his boyfriend’s eyes burning an ice-blue. What was it, anger? Desire? _Oh.. oh, oh_ , Kise thought. His eyes widened upon the realization, and glanced to his left to the bartender with teal eyes, whose jaw went slack at the display in front of him. _“Oh shit., Kurokocchi is...jealous?! - I’ve never seen him like this!!”_ He continued to think. He gave a weak smile to the bartender and a nervous laugh as looked back to his boyfriend, “Kuroko-” he started.

“Ryouta.” he said again but this time with a glare as he leaned in and bit the blonde’s lower lip. Kise whimpered, Kuroko knew that using Kise’s first name was enough to weaken Kise’s will. The blonde loved it when Kuroko would call him Ryouta, it was another level of intimacy that separated Kise from everyone else. Kise had always wanted, more than anything, for Kuroko to treat him special, to actually BE special to Kuroko. But, he didn’t want to be Kuroko’s light, because, well, to Kise, Kuroko was his light. Kise never bought into Kuroko’s “I’m the shadow” deal because of his misdirection, but Kise saw more than that. Kise had a deep respect for Kuroko’s skill’s and his outlook on what defines a team. Kise saw a smart, talented, and charismatic boy. A beautiful boy with porcelain skin and sparkling blue eyes that he was madly in love with and wasn’t afraid to show it.

“I’ll be taking MY boyfriend home now. The man with the maroon colored hair behind me will take care of the bill - Akashi-kun,” Kuroko huffs as he turns to look at the bartender with a petulant look on his face. The bartender named Sousuke, raised his hands up in surrender as he looked down and smirked at Kuroko taking the hint to back off. Kuroko knew it was petty, but he didn’t care; he wanted Kise to focus on him tonight. As he pulled Kise away from the bar by the tie, Akashi came up behind the two and asked for the bill on Kise’s behalf.

Kise stumbled after Kuroko as he was led away by his tie. As much as he was shocked, he was trying to hide a small smile at the scene Kuroko had just made. He’s never seen his boyfriend act this way. Was it the alcohol? Or was it really pure jealousy spurred on by the bartender’s advances? After they turned the corner away from the bar, Kise realized how ridiculous it must look for the taller man to be pulled by his tie.

“Kurokochiiiii, please let go of my tie!!” he whined. Kuroko who had been stuck in thought snapped out of it stopping on the spot and letting go of the tie and turned to face the blonde. He continued to pout, barely able to look at his boyfriend over how embarrassed he felt about what just transpired and said, “I’m sorry Kise-kun…” Kuroko responded.

“...back to Kise-kun huh?” Oops, Kise didn’t mean to blurt that out, that was the liquid courage starting to influence him.

“...I’m sorry Ryouta…” Kuroko corrected himself, still unable to look at his boyfriend. God he was embarrassed. He just made a scene at the bar, and Akashi was sure to bring it up with Kuroko sooner than later. But he couldn’t help it, the adrenaline of jealousy had caused him to act before he could really think about it - unlike him for sure. This caused Kuroko’s face to drop down to the floor now staring at his shoes and Kise’s right in front.

“Hey heyyy, Kurokocchi... don’t look down,” Kise replied in a soft warm tone as he placed both his hands on each side of Kuroko’s face and pulled his face up to look at him, “what’s wrong?” he ran his thumbs across Kuroko’s cheek back and forth in an effort to comfort his partner. When Kuroko looked up, Kise had a soft smile on his face.

“I-I’m sorry, I’m really embarrassed. I-I don’t really know why I did that. I know it’s so very unlike me, but I was frustrated. I haven’t seen you in almost a month, and haven’t been able to see you since you came home. Then that idiot bartender was, was, was... ALL OVER you, and I just...I just...for once didn’t want to be invisible...I-I wanted you to look at me and only me….I missed you...so much...I just wanted you to focus on me,” he tried to look away out of embarrassment due to his admission tears pricking the edge of his eyes; he was only able to shift his eyes towards the store windows that happened to be next to them.

There was a silent pause, as Kise had never heard Kuroko be so open about his feelings like this before. His eyes had widened a little by Kuroko’s brutal honesty, but then was replaced by a warm gaze as he looked at his lover.

“Tetsuya…,” he said softly to get Kuroko to look at him. Kuroko didn’t budge, he pouted further crossing his arms. Kise smirked at this display of defiance so Kise leaned in a little closer and repeated himself, “Tetsuya...please look at me.” His voice was so much more gentler the second time that Kuroko couldn’t help but turn his eyes back to the blonde and look into his yellow eyes. When their eyes met, Kuroko saw and felt a warm glow radiating from Kise’s gaze. Ah, that look, Kuroko was a goner. That look was reserved for Kuroko’s eyes only, for their incredibly intimate moments. Kise continued to gaze at Kuroko searching his icy blue eyes, which caused Kuroko to be less guarded as he uncrossed his arms and placed his hands on Kise’s wrists as his lips parted slightly. Kise leaned in closing the gap between them and planted the sweetest kiss that set Kuroko’s heart aflutter.

“Let’s go home,” Kise said as he leaned his forehead against Kuroko’s, one hand slipping to the base of Kuroko’s neck and stroking his skin a little as he said it. Kise was no stranger to spoiling Kuroko, but the fact that his boyfriend just openly admitted that he wanted Kise’s attention more than anything tonight, Kise knew exactly what to do to make up for tonight and the weeks away from one another. He’d shower Kuroko with love and affection. He’d show Kuroko how much he could focus on him. Kise reached for Kuroko’s hand, and interlaced their hands together and was now the one to lead the duo down to the Metro back to the apartment they shared.

The train was crowded, typical for a Saturday night as everyone was trying to get home before the trains shut down. Kise pulled them into the car and found a spot opposite of where they entered. Kise leaned up against the door and pulled Kuroko close to him, again wrapping an arm around Kuroko’s shoulder. As much as Kuroko hated public displays of affection, Kise didn’t have a care in the world as to who saw them together. But tonight, Kuroko wouldn’t complain. He missed being close to Kise. Barely any words were exchanged between them as they waited for their stop, Kuroko’s face was leaned up against Kise’s chest as he was held close. He felt Kise lean his chin on top of his head, while Kise’s free hand held Kuroko’s hand as his thumb continued to caress the back of it. Such subtle affection was enough to make Kuroko’s heart swell. When their stop came, Kise led them to the more scenic route home, passing through a park that had lights strung up in the trees. Kise’s pace was rather slow like a leisurely stroll. Kuroko knew Kise usually did this as a reminder that sometimes they just need to slow down and just enjoy each other’s presence, if Kuroko was completely honest, this was always the best part of their walks home. During their walk through the park, Kise led the conversation to be centered around Kuroko; what he had been up to while Kise was gone, how were the students in his kindergarten class? Kise didn’t care if Kuroko repeated stories he had already told Kise over their Skype conversations, he wanted to reassure Kuroko that he was paying attention to him.

When the couple got home, Nigou ran to greet them at the door. Kuroko tended to the dog and Kise excused himself to the bathroom to shower and freshen up first. He told Kuroko he was to just sit and relax.  Kuroko nodded and turned his attention back to Nigou and proceeded to feed the dog. Kuroko sat next to Nigou as he ate petting him affectionately while he waited for Kise to come back to the living room.

Kise came back shortly, just wearing pajama bottoms that hung just right on his hips, rubbing a towel in his hair in an effort to dry it and just hung it around his neck. Kuroko couldn’t help but stare, sometimes he just couldn’t get over how incredibly sexy Kise was. Even though he wasn’t playing basketball anymore, the blonde kept a consistent gym routine for his career. Kise told Kuroko he should also get showered and freshen up, and he’d finish taking care of Nigou.

Kuroko disappeared into their room and into the bathroom. Kise went about clearing Nigou’s bowl and giving him water and letting him outside to the small yard on their first floor apartment for some fresh air. Kise went to the kitchen and put on some tea for Kuroko. He knew that his boyfriend loved to have tea in the evening to wind down before going to bed.

By the time Kuroko returned to the living room, only wearing one of Kise’s shirts and a pair of boxers, he found Nigou snuggled up next to Kise on the couch as Kise flipped through TV channels. Kuroko saw steam rising from a couple of teacups on the coffee table. Kuroko blushed at the fact his boyfriend had made tea for the both of them to wind down. Kise really was attentive whenever it was just them. Now he even felt more foolish about his selfish outlash. Kise always knew what Kuroko needed without him having to fully communicate his needs, likes and dislikes (for the most part). Kuroko sat close to Kise on the couch before he leaned forward to  grab his cup of tea. As he leaned back onto the couch he brought up knees up to his chest as he leaned his head against Kise’s shoulder, which caused the blonde to readjust his position moving his arm to wrap around Kuroko’s waist and pulling him in and planting a kiss on the top of his head. Kuroko hummed as he leaned against the crook of Kise’s neck as he cradled his teacup with two hands.

”Thank you for the tea…” he said meekly, finally breaking the comfortable silence between them.

“Mm, of course,” he mumbled into Kuroko’s hair as he gently squeezed Kuroko against him. Nigou got up and made his way to his little bed in the corner of the living room while the two continued to idly chat and drink their tea. When Kuroko placed his empty teacup back on the coffee table, he leaned into Kise more wrapping his arms around Kise’s bare waist, and placed his head against Kise’s chest. He sat like that, embracing the warmth that radiated from his skin and listening to Kise’s even breaths and the beat of his heart while Kise’s hand stroked his back languidly.

“I’m sorry Kurokocchi.” This time it was Kise breaking the silence, his silky voice reverberating in his chest against Kuroko’s cheek. Kuroko pulled out of his embrace looking at Kise and said, “...for what?” Kuroko was confused.

“I made you upset tonight. First, I ran late because of work, and then I let that bartender’s flirting go a little too far, and was too oblivious. It’s my fault.”

Kuroko shook his head, “Ryouta. I’m not upset AT you. We’ve been together long enough that I trust you in these situations. I’m more upset at the stupid bartender monopolizing you with his dumb lopsided smile,” he said as he felt a pang of jealousy creeping back as he rolled his eyes. Kise couldn’t help but chuckle.

“You’re so cute, Tetsu. I’ve never seen you jealous,” he said as he caressed his lover’s cheek, “...did Kurokocchi really miss me?”

“.....yes...i did,” Kuroko replied quietly as he pouted.

Kise pulled his lover up by the waist and gently adjusted Kuroko so that he sat astride his legs. Kuroko’s arms were loosely placed on Kise’s shoulders while Kise’s arms wrapped around Kuroko’s waist. He looked up into Kuroko’s face and asked in a teasing singsong voice ,”How much did my Tetsuya miss me?”

Kuroko blankly stared at Kise, as if he’d really answer that question posed like that! What was with that? Kise would never say something like that, like he was talking to a five-year old. Kise couldn’t help but laugh at the non-answer knowing very well that that he was out of line and was clearly not going to gain any brownie points for trying to act cute. He hugged Kuroko closer as he laughed and said, “Please, never change Tetsuya.”

They sat like that for a little bit, Kise listening to Kuroko’s heartbeat while Kuroko played with Kise’s hair. Kuroko sighed, he really loved these comfortable yet intimate silences between them.

“But, you know,” Kise said as he lightly kissed Kuroko’s collarbone, “I really, really missed my Kurokocchi” his voice getting deeper and more sultry as he drew out each word of his sentence by trailing sweet kisses across Kuroko’s collarbone up to the crook of his neck, causing Kuroko’s breath to hitch as Kise’s warm breath blew across the sensitive part of his neck.

Kise pulled back to look up into Kuroko’s face, leaning his back up against the couch. Kuroko looked down, he felt his pulse quickening because of the slow drawn out kisses that he could feel lingering on his neck, and also because of Kise’s half-lidded gaze that was starting to glow with lust.

Kise took one of his hands and placed his thumb and index finger under Kuroko’s chin tilting it down a little more while rubbing his thumb across his lower lip while pulling Kuroko tight against him, and asked again in a deep sultry tone,“Let me hear you say it again Tetsuya, it’s not often you’re so openly honest about how you feel.”

Kuroko felt the tension in his body melt at the sound of his voice, and breathlessly whispered, “...I really really missed you, Ryouta...”

As Kise slowly leaned in, Kuroko let his eyelids slip close as Kise laid yet another sweet kiss on Kuroko’s lips. He continued to slowly kiss Kuroko who could feel his body start to warm up. Kise licked Kuroko’s lower lip coaxing the icy blue haired boy to part his mouth open. His tongue slipped through Kuroko’s lips and tangled up with his own for an agonizingly slow and deep kiss that left Kuroko dizzy. There was nothing sweeter than being held so tenderly and kissed slowly by Kise.

Kise pulled away leaving Kuroko gasping for air and craving for more. Kuroko leaned in to capture Kise’s lips again to which Kise obliged, but despite Kuroko’s urgency to kiss him, Kise kept a control on the slow tempo of the make-out session. It was so intimate, so sensual that it was causing Kuroko to slightly groan in frustration as he felt himself getting hard.

Sensing this, Kise changed their position, twisting as he slid Kuroko’s back onto the couch as he readjusted himself pinning Kuroko down under his weight. As Kise leaned over Kuroko, the latter couldn’t help but really take in the sight of a half naked Kise above of him. Kise started to grind against Kuroko, his abs flexing with each roll of his hips. Kuroko groaned as he watched Kise’s body move under the glow of the television. Kise leaned forward on his left arm on the armrest as  his right hand searching for Kuroko’s left, interlacing their fingers together as he pinned that hand above Kuroko’s head as he leaned to continue kissing Kuroko.

Kuroko could feel Kise’s hard-on rubbing against his through their clothes. His free hand drifted from around Kise’s neck down his chest and over his abs as he felt them contract each Kise grinded against him. His hand then traveled to Kise’s waist where he gripped him tighter there to indicate to Kise that he wanted more of him. He then let his fingers slide around his hips and up Kise’s back. Kuroko loved the feel of Kise’s lean muscular body.

Kise released Kuroko’s hand and wedged it between the cushion and Kuroko’s lower back, wrapping it around his waist pulling Kuroko up from a lying position not breaking their make-out session as he leaned back on his knees. Kuroko’s legs wrapped loosely wrapped around Kise’s hips. He broke away from Kuroko’s lips and started to kiss the corner of his lips and cheek until he reached Kuroko’s ear and whispered, “Let’s continue this in the bedroom,” Kuroko groaned in frustration, he thought they were going to do it on the sofa right then and there, Kise was just teasing him.

Kise pecked him on the lips and said,”Be patient Tetsuya, I have all night to spoil you rotten.” He said with a mischievous grin that sent shivers up Kuroko’s spine.

 

He had slowly maneuvered them off the couch, Kuroko’s legs wrapping tighter around his waist as he moved his way across their apartment and into their bedroom, exchanging kisses along the way. As they approached the bed, Kise had placed one knee down at the foot of the bed and slowly brought the two of them to the center. He leaned forward tipping Kuroko slightly back instructing Kuroko to raise his arms, and while one hand supported his lower back, Kise used a free hand to pull off Kuroko’s shirt in one fluid motion before laying Kuroko down with the utmost gentleness.

Kise leaned back and lifted both of Kuroko’s legs to rest on his shoulders and pulled off the icy-blue haired males boxers off. Kuroko’s skin completely bared to the slightly chilled air of the room, causing the smaller male to shiver slightly.

“Cold?” asked Kise. Kuroko only nodded yes in response, which caused Kise to smirk a little and say, “don’t worry Tetsuya, I’ll warm you up in no time.”

Kise tossed the boxers aside and gently wrapped a hand around Kuroko’s right ankle and gazed at his lover laid out on display below him. Kuroko’s face was slightly flushed by the frustration brought on by a dizzying make-out session, his dick hard and achy from wanting more stimulation. Kuroko’s skin was so fair, like a fine porcelain that could shatter if he wasn’t careful. Kise’s head turned to the hand that was wrapped around an ankle and kissed Kuroko’s calf while whispering, “so beautiful” against Kuroko’s skin with a half lidded gaze that never broke eye-contact. He continued to trail feather light kisses along the inside of Kuroko’s right leg, re-adjusting his position the lower he went till his face was in between Kuroko’s legs. Kise continued to press kisses along Kuroko’s pubic area and pelvic bones, consciously avoiding Kuroko’s member, effectively torturing the younger male.

Kuroko groaned in what seemed to be both in pleasure and frustration. As he looked down at Kise who had a smug smirk plastered on his face. He was thoroughly enjoying this sweet torture he was administering. Kise leaned back up on his knees, to pull his pajama bottoms off. Slowly sliding down the fabric down his hips for his lover to gaze at as his hard member sprung free from the constricting material. As the pajamas slid down to his knees and hit the bed, Kise stalked forward on his hands and knees completely free from his pajamas as he approached his prey.

Kuroko instinctively spread his legs wider granting his blonde lover access to slide towards him, the heat emanating from Kise’s body continuing to warm Kuroko up. Kise positioned his left elbow just above Kuroko’s head to support himself while his right hand hooked underneath Kuroko’s left knee and ran this hand along the outside of his thigh all the way down and to his hip. Pushing Kuroko down into the bed as he lowered his hips down onto Kuroko’s, rubbing his hardness to meet Kuroko’s.

Kuroko groaned at the feeling of his lovers burning skin against his. Kise ground his hips against his as he leaned to claim Kuroko’s mouth for another deep kiss. Kuroko’s hands made their way around Kise’s neck and through his hair as he clung onto him with fervor. Kise continued to roll his hips into Kuroko’s as they continued to make out, until Kuroko whined into his mouth and pulled away looking into his eyes with a pleading look, “Ryouta, please. I can’t take it anymore. I need you.”

“But we’re just getting started,” Kise replied as he wrapped his free hand around his lovers cock pumping it slowly up and down. The action caused Kuroko’s back to arch of the bed while his head stayed planted to the pillow and rolled to the side as he groaned. Fucking finally! Kise was touching him. Kise nudged his lovers face upright be leaning his head against his and planting kisses along his jawline until he settled into the crook of his neck and softly sucked the porcelain skin. He adjusted his grip around Kuroko’s cock to wrap around both their cocks for additional friction. The blonde moaned into his lovers neck, while Kuroko’s arms wrapped tighter around his neck and he felt Kuroko’s legs wrap around his waist. Kuroko’s breathing becoming more ragged against his ear as he moaned Kise’s name.

When Kise heard Kuroko’s breath getting faster and faster he knew his lover was on the verge of cumming, and could feel the slick of precum dripping down both their members. Kise released his hand, Kuroko groaned again in frustration of being deprived of release.

“Ryouutaaaa please!!” Kuroko whined. Kise placed his other elbow just above Kuroko’s head and sweetly placed a kiss on the latters lips and simply smiled and said, “Patience, my love.”

Kuroko groaned. He wanted Kise. He wanted Kise inside him. He wanted to cum while Kise was inside him. Kise started to trail kisses along Kuroko’s face then down his neck and chest, sucking random bits of skin as he went leaving a trail of blooming red marks as he made his way down to Kuroko’s severely aching member that literally hurt. Kise wrapped his hand around Kuroko’s cock again and kissed the base of it, dragging his tongue along the length of the underside till he reached the slit of the tip, licking off the pre-cum that still dripping. Kuroko shut his eyes while he dug his fingers into the sheets; Kise’s tongue sending shocks of pleasure up his spine. Kuroko moaned as Kise wrapped his lips around the tip and slowly traced circles around the head. Kuroko swore he was going to pass out from the overload of sensations that had had been building from Kise taking him to the edge and then backing off not once, but twice now. He had started to buck his hips into Kise’s mouth, but Kise’s hands held his hips in place as he slowly enveloped Kuroko’s dick, his tongue lapping at him as he went. Kise then started to move his head up and down while picking up the pace. Kuroko peeked through hooded eyes as he squirmed underneath Kise’s hold. Kise was looking up also with his heavy lidded gaze, causing the small male to moan at how sexy Kise looked like that. He released his hold on Kuroko’s hips signaling the latter that he could move as he wanted. Kise’s hands found Kuroko’s tangled in sheets but soon they were interlaced as Kuroko bucked his hips into Kise’s mouth. Kuroko felt a pull in his stomach, he was going to cum. He just prayed Kise wasn’t going to stop him abruptly again.

‘“Ryou..ta..I’m...going..to...cum” he managed between pants as he looked into Kise’s eyes. Kise nodded slightly, pulling his mouth away and with a sultry deep and commanding tone,”then cum for me Tetsuya.”

The deep rumbling of his voice set Kuroko on edge as the blonde wrapped his mouth around him again. Kuroko’s hands were on Kise’s head as he thrusted up one last time arching his back off the bed as his seed exploded into the warm confines of his lovers mouth.

As Kuroko rode out his orgasm with a loud but low toned moan, he fell back into the bed his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath from a mind-blowing orgasm delivered by Kise Ryouta. Kuroko had covered his face with his forearm but managed to glance down bearing witness to his boyfriend licking his shrinking member clean of cum. He continued to leave feather light kisses in between the marks he left against his thigh as he got up from his laying position and back in a kneeling position between Kuroko’s legs. He was wearing the most devilish smirk on his face as he looked down on his spent lover.

“Mm, you always taste so good Tetsuya,” He growled as he licked his lips, “are you tired already babe?” Kuroko could only nod as he still couldn’t find his voice yet. Kise’s smirk only widened, “but we’re just getting started you know…” he growled in a lower tone as he ran his long slender fingers down Kuroko’s body. Kuroko shivered at the touch, only Kise’s hands could make him react that way.

Kise sidled up next to Kuroko and pulled him in against his chest. Kuroko feeling Kise’s hardness hadn’t subsided at all. Kise was spooning Kuroko as he nuzzled Kuroko’s neck and planting kisses along his hairline his breath against Kuroko’s ear causing him to shiver again.

“Ryouta, what about you?” Kuroko asked.

“Mm, what about me?” Kise mumbled into his neck.

“You didn’t get to finish…” he trailed off.

“...don’t worry about me tonight Tetsuya. Tonight’s about you. I love you, and I don’t want you to ever doubt that. You need to know. You have to know. You’re the best part of everything in my life. From when I wake up in the morning seeing your crazy bedhead. When I come home from a long day on set. You know you’re my light and no one else’s. I’ve never seen you as anything less. So let me spoil you tonight.”

The blonde planted a kiss on Kuroko’s neck as he ended his little declaration. Kise never held back when it came to expressing his feelings to Kuroko, and the light blue haired male never took that for granted. He never doubted Kise, not once. He just doubts the people around him. But Kuroko’s never been one to share everything, yet Kise never demanded that from him. The best way for him to express himself would be to give in to Kise’s wishes for the night, and give all of himself over.

Kuroko shifted till he was facing Kise. He shyly looked up at his lover and leaned up to plant a shy kiss on the blonde’s lips. That caused a small smile to come through instead of a smirk on the latter’s lips, as he held Kuroko closer, Kuroko’s face buried under Kise’s chin and chest, their legs entangled with one another.

Kuroko slid his right leg out from the entanglement and draped it over Kise’s hip pulling him close as he traced random patterns on his chest. Kise’s chest rumbled with a chuckle as he kissed Kuroko’s forehead, “is someone in the mood already?”

Kuroko blushed slightly. Yes, he was. Who wouldn’t be when their boyfriend was spouting a confession about how they were essentially the light of their world. He leaned up again to Kise and playfully bit his lower lip again while sliding his tongue across it  just like he did at the bar. “Does that answer your question ry-you-ta.” Putting an emphasis on each syllable of his name.

Kise hummed and smirked at the playfulness that laced Kuroko’s voice. He pulled Kuroko in closer, tilting his head up and planted feather light kisses on Kuroko’s forehead, eyelids, cheeks and his chin. He paused briefly before pressing their lips together and teasingly said, “are you sure you’re ready babe?” Kuroko leaned forward to catch Kise’s lips but the blonde moved back slightly, catching Kuroko off-guard as he looked at Kise who had a stupid grin on his face.

Kuroko glared, “ I see...Ryouta feels like being a tease.” The blonde laughed.

“There’s no rush tonight Tetsuya,” he said as he pulled Kuroko in,”I don’t want you to be exhausted, I just need you to recover a bit more before we continue.”

Kuroko sensed a menacing tone again in his voice. This time he moved back to look at his lover with a skeptical look, “what are you planning..?”

“Mmm, you’ll just have to experience it first hand my love.”

At that moment, Kise captured Kuroko’s lips once more for another make out session. Rolling Kuroko onto his back once more pushing Kuroko into the bed. Kise reached for the night stand drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube and laid it the bed in preparation for what was to come next.

Kise started to stroke his lover once more, causing Kuroko to moan as he felt himself getting hard again. Kise got up and readjusted himself till he was in between his lovers legs again, trailing kisses along his lover’s inner thighs, his hot breath turning on Kuroko even more. Kise pushed Kuroko’s legs up and towards him, exposing Kuroko even more. That could only mean…

“Ryouta..w-w-wai---” Kuroko was too late, He felt Kise’s hot tongue against his anus. He clenched up as his initial response. But the more Kise slowly dragged the flat of his tongue across him while stroking his member, Kuroko felt his body go limp from the stimulation. Kise’s tongue started to invade the opening, teasing circles around it, causing Kuroko to relax even more. When Kise felt that Kuroko was somewhat relaxed, he paused and asked Kuroko if he was okay, the blue-haired male could only vigorously nod. This was what he’d been craving for since they had started. Kise reached for the lube and poured a bit onto his fingers.

The coldness of the gel against Kuroko caused his breath to catch for a second, but was quickly replaced with warmth as Kise slowly worked one finger in. Kuroko moaned as his back arched upon penetration. Kise slowly pushed in and slowly pulled it out, the achingly slow tempo made Kuroko’s frustration build once again as he looked down at his blonde lover, who was looking at him with a devilish smirk on his face, “Ry-ry-ryouta…”

“Mmm, what is is Tetsu?”

“Please, I-I want you.”

Kise slid another finger in, “Is that right…?” Kuroko groaned in response, pushing Kise to slide a third finger in when he felt Kuroko was ready, still keeping up the slow tempo, spreading his fingers, stretching him open for Kuroko’s comfortability, this was all for Kuroko’s pleasure. The scissoring of his fingers caressing his insides while hitting his sweet spot occasionally, drove Kuroko to squirm underneath him, moaning and panting, begging Kise for more.

“Ryou, I NEED you, please!” Kuroko exclaimed.  

Kise groaned at the new nickname. He wouldn’t be lying if this new term of endearment didn’t light up his desire for Kuroko ten fold, shooting straight to his groin.  As much as he wanted to really make a mess or Kuroko, that new nickname drove him to the edge. Kise slid his fingers out, and he grabbed for the bottle of lube once more.

Kuroko was panting heavily as his heavy lidded gaze watched his boyfriend withdraw from him which caused him to whimper at the sudden emptiness. Kise poured more lube into palm and coated his member paying attention to the tip. Kise leaned back over his lover, with his left arm just above Kuroko’s head. Kuroko immediately wrapped his arms loosely around Kise’s neck and wrapped his legs around his waist pulling him closer.

Kise couldn’t help but smile down at Kuroko, as he trailed kisses all over his face.

“Tetsuya,” he whispered before kissing Kuroko deeply as he lined himself up to Kuroko’s entrance and pulled away from Kuroko’s lips.

The pale-eyed boy’s eyes fluttered open as Kise gazed into his eyes searching for something. Kuroko’s fingers tangled into blonde hair with a pleading look plastered on his face. He simply nodded at Kise, who was asking for silent permission.

Kise pushed in slow. Kuroko’s body seized as he pulled himself off the bed as his arms tightened around Kise’s neck. Kise wrapped his right arm around his lover’s waist to support him as he continued to push deeper. Kuroko held his breath as Kise pushed in, wanting to feel everything in that moment, wanted nothing but to focus on his lover moving inside him. Letting all the sensations and emotions course through his body, god he loved Kise.

Once Kise had fully sheathed himself inside Kuroko, the blonde kissed his neck, and caressed his back whispering in his ear, “breathe,” as he slowly withdrew himself.

Kuroko exhaled on command as Kise withdrew, all the tension in his body releasing. The grip he had on Kise had loosened and the blonde boy looked into Kuroko’s eyes. Kise pushed in slowly again eliciting a deep moan from Kuroko. As he buried himself deep again, Kuroko’s body had gone completely lax in Kise’s arms. The blonde lowered his lover’s head back on the pillow, Kuroko moved his hands to cup his hands around Kise’s face. Kise held onto one of Kuroko’s wrists and kissed the palms that cradled his face. He looked at Kuroko again, wordlessly asking if it was okay to move now, Kuroko nodded yet again. Kise withdrew slowly again till just the tip was inside. He locked eyes with Kuroko, not wanting to miss a thing as he thrusted hard and deep into Kuroko. Kuroko’s eyes rolled back as his back arched and he moaned. Kise started a steady rhythm as the icy blue haired male’s eyes cracked open  

“My Tetsu, my beautiful Tetsu. I love you so much,” Kise whispered over and over like a mantra as he trailed kisses along every inch of skin he could. Kuroko felt slight pinches on his skin; Kise was marking him all over, not that he minded. He loved the physical reminders left from their passionate nights.

Kuroko moved his head exposing his neck completely to Kise, “my neck...mark me..” he moaned. Kise pulled off from the mark he left on his chest; watching the red mark bloom under pale skin as he listened to Kuroko’s request. Kise was so turned on by the request that he slammed into his lover hard causing Kuroko to cry out even louder, and his fingernails to dig into Kise’s back deeper.

“Are, you sure?” he panted

A breathy “ yes” came out of Kuroko’s mouth. Kise’s lips brushed his lover’s neck as he hesitated. Kuroko didn’t like having marks for the world to see, in fact when they first started being intimate Kuroko would send icy glares his way when he woke up to littered marks across his neck.

“Ryo, I want it,” Kuroko had sensed Kise’s hesitations, Kuroko didn’t typically like marks that were visible, but tonight he wanted it. He wanted Kise to mark him, to lay claim to him. After hearing that declaration, Kise couldn’t help but pick up the pace as he thrusted deeper as he latched onto Kuroko’s neck and sucked. Kuroko’s legs wrapped tighter around Kise’s waist, pulling him in.

“More,” he moaned. Kise’s pace quickened slightly. “Yes, yes, yes” he moaned over and over running his hands down Kise’s back. He cried out at the hard sucking sensation on his neck, until finally Kise released his lips.

Kise panted as he buried his face into Kuroko’s neck, when he pulled back to look at Kuroko’s face, the hickey on his neck was blooming and it was a big one. He kissed Kuroko, the two of their mouths crashing together as their tongues explored each other’s mouths with a sense of urgency, craving for more, drawing the oxygen from each other’s lungs with each kiss. Kise pulled away and exposed his neck to Kuroko.

“Your turn,” he panted out. Kuroko’s eyes flickered at the request. Kise NEVER asked to be marked, but then again Kuroko never thought about it or even tried. He loved being the one claimed, not claiming.

“Ryo…” he had started

“I want the world to know,” he whispered, “that I’m yours…. and only yours.”

Kuroko still hesitated, he couldn’t dare to mark Kise, he didn’t want to mar his beautiful skin. As a model, Kise’s skin was everything, there was no wa-..

“I don’t care,” Kise said as if he could hear Kuroko’s thought, “I’m yours Tetsu, mark me.”

Who was Kuroko to deny such a request. He chose a spot on Kise’s neck, starting with kisses, and tracing circles around his target before he latched on and sucked hard. Kise moaned out and his pace quickened again, causing Kuroko to release his lips in order to catch his breath.

“Again,” Kise said, “mark me again.” as he looked into Kuroko’s eyes. Kuroko wasn’t familiar with this look Kise was giving him, but he obliged him. Choosing another spot right next to his adam’s apple he sucked hard again. Kise slammed into Kuroko harder and more frantically but Kuroko didn’t let go. Kise slid a hand down in between them and gripped Kuroko’s dripping cock. The sensation overwhelmed Kuroko and again he detached from Kise’s neck.

Kise pumped Kuroko’s dick as he continuously pounded him. Kuroko’s eyes were starting to close as his eyes rolled back. Kise littered kisses along his exposed neck and whispered, “again” when he reached his ear. Kuroko snapped his eyes back open, “again?”

Kise could only nod in response; turning his face the other way, exposing the unmarked side to Kuroko.

“Ryo…” he started again.

“Leave as many marks as you can. Please” he genuninely pleaded with his lover. Kuroko started to suck and leave marks all over Kise’s neck, while Kise’s pace had picked up yet again.

Kuroko could feel the pull of his orgasm coming as he sucked Kise’s neck. He pulled away gasping for air.

“I-I-I’m...gonna,” he spluttered.

Kise moaned and said, “I’m close,”

Kuroko went back to leaving hickeys all over Kise’s neck as he Kise’s hips started to pound him harder and harder. Kuroko clung on to Kise desperately, trying to leave just one more mark on his beloved’s neck. Kise’s angle hit Kuroko’s prostate, which caused Kuroko to throw his head back and moan loudly, “Yes, yes, yes, please Ryouta, oh god, yes!” Kise stroked Kuroko’s member faster as well, causing his blue-haired lover to see stars behind his closed eyes. “Ryouta, god, yes! More!!” Kuroko screamed out. The tension was building higher and higher in Kuroko’s abdomen, he was going to snap at any second.

“Oh god, oh god, Ryou, oh god, I love you, i love you so much, you make me feel so good” a litany of praises continued to spill out of Kuroko’s mouth.

In a split second, everything froze; white had filled Kuroko’s vision and the feeling of pure euphoria rippled through his body as he reached his orgasm. His mouth hung open with a silent scream as there was no sound in the world to capture how he felt in this moment. He felt himself release and then felt warmth splatter all over his abdomen and chest. He knew Kise wasn’t done yet so he willed himself to snap out of it, but his body was completely spent, his arms were loose around Kise’s neck, as his eyes opened slowly trying to re-focus on his blonde lover.

“Ryou,” he whispered. Kise was looking at his lover; Kuroko was a mess, completely dazed, fucked out, his cheeks a rosy pink, his soft lips moist and parted slightly as he panted for more air. Kuroko reached up, caressed Kise’s cheek and said, “Ryou, cum for me.”

Kise had been trying to hold out long enough to ride out Kuroko’s orgasm, but truth be told he had been on the brink for far too long. Upon hearing Kuroko commanding him to cum, it was like the last thread of sanity that tethered him to reality had snapped as he slammed into him one more time, calling out his given name as he released his seed inside Kuroko.

Kuroko came again as he felt Kise’s last push hit his prostate again this time warmth filling him up inside. Kise had stayed buried to the hilt inside Kuroko as he rode out his own orgasm, he wanted to collapse atop the bluenette but was afraid to crush him under his weight. He mustered all the strength he had to stay conscious as he withdrew from Kuroko, but Kuroko putting up a fight as he wouldn’t release his legs from around Kise’s waist.

“Baby… you have to let go,” he said.

“No, please just stay,” he replied. Kuroko’s legs pulled him in even more causing the blonde to fall forward, catching himself by putting his forearms aside Kuroko’s head. Kuroko cupped Kise’s face yet again, as they both tried to regulate their breathing again as they stared into one another’s eyes. Kuroko drew Kise’s face closer to his,showering his face with kisses before planting the sweetest kiss on Kise’s lips. Kuroko plopped his head back to the pillow and wrapped his arms around Kise’s neck, causing the blonde to collapse completely on top of him.

“Tetsuya..” Kise whispered concerned about crushing Kuroko under his weight.

“Stop worrying, you’re fine,” he said as he finally unwrapped his legs from his waist.

They stayed like that for a few moments, Kuroko caressing Kise’s back as they laid feeling one another’s heartbeats slow down to their regular rate.

Kise finally moved, pulling out of Kuroko. But instead of pulling away from Kuroko, he rolled over so that they were both facing one another again. Kise’s hand came up to caress Kuroko’s face, to which the smaller boy leaned into it with his eyes closed and a sweet smile plastered on his face; Kise swore his heart stopped for a second. Kuroko always knew when to blindside Kise when he least expected it. That sweet sweet smile was one that Kuroko only displayed around Kise; a smile that meant the world to Kise. A smile that was the epitome of pure bliss.

“I love you Tetsuya,” Kise whispered as he kissed Kuroko’s lips softly.

“Mmm, I love you too Ryouta,” replied a sleepy Kuroko.

“Nope, you’re not going to bed just yet Kurokocchi!” The blonde whisper-yelled.

“Ryou...why, I’m sleepy.”

“We need to clean you up babe.”

“We showered already though” Kuroko pouted.

“Hmm, true, but we made a mess of each other. That pout isn't gonna work. I’m still not done spoiling you!” Kuroko grunted. How in the world did Kise regain his energy so fast, he wondered, especially, when he did ALL the work. Kuroko didn’t move a muscle, and he was half-awake. He felt the weight shift on the bed, as Kise got up; which was soon followed by a door shutting. He could only assume Kise went to clean himself up.

Ten minutes later, the door opened again, Kuroko still hadn’t moved an inch. Kise came over and slid his arms under Kuroko’s shoulders and his knees, lifting him out of the bed, bridal style.

“Ryouta, what are you doing?” Kuroko mumbled.

“Mmm, I drew a bath for us, we should clean up a bit don’t you think?”

“.....you’re such a clean freak,”

Kise’s laugh rumbled against Kuroko’s cheek, “Yeah, I guess I can be,” he replied.

When they got to the bath, Kise deftly stepped into the tub and sat at the back edge. Kuroko was so relaxed, that he didn’t want him to make any unnecessary movements. As he sat at the edge of the tub with Kuroko in his lap, he slid Kuroko’s legs into the bath.

Kuroko groaned, “Ugh, that feels nice.” Kise couldn’t help but laugh at Kuroko. He wrapped his arms around Kuroko’s waist and re-adjusted both of them as they both slid into the tub, splashing the water out a little bit. Kise had leaned Kuroko forward a little to adjust himself and then laid Kuroko against him.

Kise then took a soft cloth and rubbed Kuroko’s chest and stomach first to erase the proof of their lovemaking that night; He then slid the cloth further down between Kuroko’s legs to wipe him down, which caused the sleepy boy’s eyes to snap open and gasp at the touch.

“Shh, shh, it’s okay, relax Tetsu,”

“I am relaxed, but it feels good…” he leaned his head back again, nuzzling his nose into the crook of Kise’s neck, his lips leaving lazy kisses along his jaw. Kise chuckled at how ticklish it left him.

“Tetsu, what are you doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing?”

“Hmmm, don’t tell me... someone is in the mood again? Could’ve sworn someone didn’t even want to get out of bed to clean himself and wanted to sleep.”

Kuroko paused, Kise totally just called him out, but he couldn’t help it. Kise had been gone so long. He craved every look, every sensation. The intense focus that Kise had on him tonight was incredible, he wanted all of what Kise could give him, and if it meant staying up all night for it, it’d be worth it.

Kuroko lifted his arm up and encircled his arms around Kise’s neck again, pulling the blonde down as he craned his neck to kiss Kise’s lips.

“So what?” replied Kuroko with a glint in his eye.

“Well, aren’t you insatiable tonight?” laughed Kise as he pecked Kuroko’s lips again,”Should I have even bothered bathing you?” he continued.

“If you had just let us sleep right away, then this wouldn’t have happened. It’s your fault Ryouta.”

“My fault? I just wanted to spoil the love of my life, is that such a bad thing?” he flashed a smile.

Kuroko’s arms dropped, looking away as he blushed deeply. Kise’s smile was too dazzling, and paired with such a pure-hearted statement he was rendered speechless.

Kise wrapped his arms tighter around Kuroko,”You know it’s true right? It’s always been you.”

How could Kuroko ever forget? Since that day they met in middle school, Kise has always fawned over him. Despite the fallout the entire Generation of Miracles had experienced, Kise had never once given up on Kuroko, he was the only one that ever reached out to him post-incident, the only one that cared. So yes, Kuroko knew, for Kise it has always been Kuroko. Kuroko leaned forward in the bath on his knees, maneuvering himself so that he was kneeling in between Kise’s legs. He grabbed the cloth from Kise’s hands, wrung it out and dipped it back in the bath and proceeded to wash Kise’s chest, casting a glance at the myriad of dark red marks that adorned Kise’s neck. Oh boy had he done it, there were at least a dozen marks on Kise’s neck.

“I know…” he shyly replied not making contact with the taller male.

“Take me back to bed,” Kuroko said, still not looking at his lover his cheeks stained pink, “I still want you,”

Kise’s eyes went wide and nodded. He stood up first, offering his hand to Kuroko who took it. Kise pulled him out of the water and proceeded to dry both of them off. He didn’t even get a chance to wrap Kuroko in a towel before Kuroko snatched his hand and dragged him back to bed. Kuroko fell back on the bed pulling Kise down with him. Kise really couldn’t help but laugh at how cute his Kuroko was tonight. Kise saw so many sides of Kuroko tonight: anger, jealousy, sadness, lust, bliss, bashfulness. It was rare for all those emotions to be on display at once, and Kise knew he was damned lucky to be able to draw these out of him.

Ice-blue eyes met yellow eyes, the silence broken when blue said, “please spoil me some more,” with a smile no less.

If Kise had been a puppy, his tail would’ve been wagging and his ears perked up like he was thrown a bone. Kise flashed another dazzling smile at Kuroko before he leaned in to oblige his lover’s request.

Kise and Kuroko stayed up exploring one another’s body; the former spoiling every inch of Kuroko’s body, making him melt over and over again until twilight was upon the horizon. The moment the sun started to peek through the darkness of the night, illuminating those casted in shadows.

The two laid facing one another as the sun rose filtering soft light through the curtains of their bedroom. Kuroko had fallen asleep shortly after the sun had risen, Yet, Kise was still awake, even with all their activities he still couldn’t bring himself to sleep just yet as he lovingly caressed the sleepy boy’s face in front of him. Kise had stayed up to watch the sun peek through their room, lighting up Kuroko’s fair skin. Kuroko had no idea, but this was the best part of Kise’s day, waking up next to the love of his life bathed in sunshine. Kise stifled a yawn, but slowly succumbed to sleep.

 

\-------------------------

A few hours later, Kise was still the first of the two to wake-up. Kuroko was still in a deep sleep, and Kise made note of Kuroko’s crazy bedhead. He slowly crept out of bed, pulling his pajama pants back on, and  closed the bedroom door behind him as he walked to the kitchen.

Nigou greeted him in the kitchen, eagerly awaiting his meal. Kise checked the time on the microwave, it was nearly 10am. Silently cursing himself, he apologized to Nigou for his lateness and went about to give him his food. Nigou just barked happily at Kise as he followed him around. Once Kise had gotten Nigou settled down, he made himself a cup of coffee, and retrieved the paper just outside the apartment. Kise went to work on making breakfast for them: vanilla flavored pancakes would do the trick, along with a side of bacon and some fresh fruit. 45 minutes later, and Kise had a tray full of food ready to take into the bedroom.

He slowly nudged the door open as he walked in with a tray of food. He sat on Kuroko’s side of the bed and gently called out to Kuroko; the latter grunting “five more minutes”. Kise laughed and said he needed to get up before his food got cold. Kuroko got up rubbing his bleary eyes as Kise placed a tray over his lap.

“...you made breakfast?” he mumbled

“Mm hmm, I figured you might be hungry.” Kise replied.

“...vanilla pancakes?” Kuroko asked after catching a whiff of the pancakes.

“Mm hmm,” was all Kise said.

“...thank you,” he whispered, god, his boyfriend was perfect.

“Of course, anything for you.” Kise got up to go back to the kitchen to clean-up. 15 minutes later, Kuroko came out of the bedroom in boxers carrying the tray, and said something about wanting to sit at the table with Kise. So the two sat together as Kise had his coffee and Kuroko ate pancakes; every so often Kuroko fed a piece of pancake to Kise claiming it was too much for him to eat alone. In reality, Kuroko just wanted to feed his boyfriend like any other lovey dovey couple would. Kise really had gone above and beyond in spoiling Kuroko with all kinds of love and affection, definitely made up for lost time and then some.

“Tetsu, what’s wrong?”

“What do you mean Ryou?”

“....yo-you’re staring at me,” Kise blushed a little at the new nickname.

“Hmmm, was I? Why are you blushing though?”

“You’re calling me Ryou...and don’t change the subject Tetsu.”

“I was just admiring the handiwork I left on my beautiful boyfriend,” he smirked menacingly.

“.....” Kise was dead silent.

“...Ryou….have you looked in the mirror?” Kise shook his head slowly, so much had transpired within the last 12 hours he’d forgotten what he had asked of Kuroko.

“...I suggest you go look,” Kuroko smirked.

Kise slowly got up from the table and made his way back to the bedroom and into the bathroom. Before he stepped in front of the mirror, he took a deep breath; for Kuroko to make a bold statement, he had to brace himself. Kise closed his eyes as he faced the mirror, slowly opening them when he flipped the switch on. His eyes blown wide as he gasped. His hands gripping the edge of the counter as he craned his neck in various angles. He was covered in hickey’s! Not just his neck either, but various parts of his chest and abs had been marked with hickey’s too.

Kise let out a huge laugh at the realization that he was the one that asked for Kuroko to lay claim to him. Kise recalled the several times that he had asked Kuroko to mark him, the sucking sensation had driven Kise wilder than he anticipated. Of course he was littered in bluish hues across his neck. Every Time he drove into Kuroko deeper and harder, he had shaken Kuroko off causing a new mark to be born.Kise realized he unwittingly discovered a new kink of his. He debated on telling Kuroko. Kise couldn’t complain, he got what he asked for.

He headed back to the kitchen, rejoining Kuroko at the table with a smile on his face. Kuroko raised his eyebrows, that was not the reaction he was expecting.

“...are you not shocked?” Kuroko said

“Mmm, yes initially, but yenno...I get what I asked for right? But Tetsu, have you looked at your own reflection?”

“...” Kuroko did not.

“And you were so full of pride just a second ago”

Kuroko slowly got up and calmly walked to the bathroom. Unlike Kise he just walked up to the mirror and flipped the switch. There were hickey’s across his collarbone, and smaller ones that trailed down his body, but there was a big glaring hickey on the right side of his neck. He smirked and left the bathroom

He rejoined Kise in the kitchen, his stoic face back in place. Kise was the one to raise his eyebrows this time.

“Well?” Kise had asked.

“This is nothing compared to what’s on you Ryou,” he deadpanned.

“Touche,Tetsu, Touche” was all he could say in response.

 

The two spent the rest of their afternoon lounging in the apartment switching between watching TV on the couch and napping in between lovemaking. Kise still lavishing Kuroko with affectionate kisses and cuddle sessions. It was just after dinner when Kuroko’s phone went off.

“Hello, Akashi-kun?” he answered.

“Tetsuya, are you and Kise free tonight?”

“Uh, yeah we’re not doing much at the moment,” he replied.

“Atsushi and Tatsuya are in town, they’d like to see everyone and grab drinks.”

“Oh, okay. What bar?” Kuroko inquired.

“The one we were at last night. It’s just convenient for everyone.” he suggested.

“....uh, okay…we’ll be over...in say..about an hour or 2?” he stuttered.

“Perfect, see you then. Also, Tetsuya?”

“Yes Akashi-kun?”

“...I hope that bartender isn’t there to cause you more trouble.”

“I don’t think we have anything to worry about tonight. See you soon” Kuroko replied.

“Okay, see you. Bye.”

 

“Who was that?” Kise asked.

“Akashi-kun” Kuroko replied.

“Oh, what’s up?”

“Murasakibara-kun and Himuro-kun are in town, they want to meet,”

“Ooo Murasakibaracchi is here! Where are we meeting them?” asked an excited Kise.

“...The same bar as last night.”

“....oh..”

“I don’t think we’ll have a problem tonight will we Ryou?” Kuroko said with a knowing smile

“Yeah, there shouldn’t be a problem at all tonight Tetsu.” Kise grinned back.

 

\-------------------------

The couple arrived a little later than they had intended to. That was partially Kuroko’s fault as he had seduced Kise into another quickie right after their discussion about where they’d be headed for the evening. They were both pretty sure they’d be called out on their tardiness amongst other things the moment their friends saw them. Kuroko squeezed Kise’s hand as he led them through the door looking back and smiling at Kise.

The hazy smoke filled the bar just like the night before, Kise followed Kuroko’s lead to the table in the back corner to greet a myriad of colors with his signature “Yo!” and salute. Kuroko slid into the booth quickly while Kise greeted everyone, who all greeted him back, but their gazes fell to his neck.

“What. the. Fuck,” said a dumbfounded Aomine

“Hmm?” replied Kise in an effort to play dumb.

“Your fucking neck Kise,” Aomine pointed out.

Kise rubbed his neck nervously and looked at Kuroko.

The entire table’s gaze shifted to Kuroko.

“What, he’s my boyfriend,” deadpanned Kuroko.

Kise blushed furiously. Aomine facepalmed, while  Kagami blushed as equally as Kise upon the realization that Kuroko was capable of...of...he didn’t want to finish that thought.  Momoi was sparkling as she watched Kise and Kuroko. Akashi and Midorima shook their heads while Himuro just smiled and Murasakibara continued to eat his snacks.

“Ryou, don’t think you think should grab us our drinks?” an evil smile crept onto Kuroko's lips.

“Fuck, now he’s calling him Ryou!? What did you do to Tetsu, you bastard!” exclaimed a disturbed Aomine.

Kise laughed nervously, “Does anyone aside from Tetsuya want a drink?” Everyone shook their heads still trying to comprehend what exactly happened for Kise to show up looking like that, but they weren’t sure they wanted the details.

Kise slowly got up the bar and leaned on it. He noticed the same bartender from the night before standing at the other end of the counter, who caught a glance of Kise and smiled at him. Sousuke walked up to him, to which Kise confidently stood up, and greeted him, “Hey Sousuke, two beers please.” Sousuke had to do a double-take, looking at the marks across Kise’s neck.

“Sure thing, blondie.” He left to grab the beers and when he returned to hand them to Kise he said, “looks like someone had a wild night.”

Kise laughed,”You have NO idea.”

“I don’t blame him though,” Sousuke nodded to Kuroko in the back acknowledging the icy blue gaze that was watching him like a hawk. Kise turned just in time to see Kuroko’s gaze shift, “Mm, neither do I. Please keep my tab open” Kise said as he turned back to the table.

“No problem, see ya blondie.”

 

“What’d he say now?” Kuroko rolled his eyes as Kise sat back down. Kise laughed and wrapped around his arm around his shoulder.

“He just said he didn’t blame you for claiming what was yours,” Kise said.

Mm, he hummed as he grabbed his beer and sipped on it.

 

Akashi leaned to Kuroko amongst all the chatter and asked, “Tetsuya, if you don’t mind me asking, but, is that what happened after you stormed out of here last night?”

“Mm, yes Akashi-kun. What started off as a bad night led to the perfect morning, all thanks to that stupid lopsided grin bastard.” Kuroko replied.

“MM, I see, as long as you two are good,” replied Akashi.

“I think we’re going to be more than just ‘good’” Underneath the table, Kuroko reached for Kise’s hand and squeezed it and smiled at him,to which Kise smiled back.

“Ugh, get a room you two!” yelled Aomine across the table.

Kuroko turned to fast Aomine sitting in the furthest corner of the booth, further exposing his neck to the rest of the table who all gasped.

“K-K-Kuroko, your neck,” stuttered Kagami.

“What? I’m his boyfriend,” he said stone faced. Kise blushed again.

“Kise, you bastard!” yelled Aomine.

 

Kise was stuck between pride and embarrassment. Embarrassment because Aomine and the rest of the group couldn’t stop staring or yelling at the duo. But beaming with pride of being marked by the light of his life for the world to see. Bearing witness to  Kuroko smiling without a care in the world with his twinkling eyes whenever he focused on the marks he left so craftily on Kise was worth more than all the attention they brought to themselves.

 


End file.
